3rd X 12th
by ThatMangaChick
Summary: 3rd World, 12th(Yomotsu Hirasaka) had 3rd(Takao Hiyama) sent to jail, right? Well now he's escaped and after Yomotsu. Warning; Rape, slight bad language. (Au where 12th can be broken by rape/violation)


Takao ran silently into an alleyway. He could only faintly hear the sirens of the police cars now, and soon after the noise faded away completely. He couldn't help but grin. "Idiots. You can't even pursue a man on his feet?" He chuckled. He wasn't out of the woods yet, though. For now, he needed to hide. He needed to find a place to stay, chance his appearance and his identity. He'd need to lay low before he could start killing again. But before any of that, he was going to make an exception.

Takao looked at the nearest sign and studied it briefly. Perfect. He knew exactly where he was, and where to go to get to his next victim. He would be visiting an old.. 'friend', shall we say. The man who had caught him, and had him put away for life. And almost in an effort to rub it in, the man would visit him every time he could, like he was his friend he had known for some time. Like hell he was staying there for life. Just 30 minutes prior, he had killed some wardens and escaped. He walked quickly through the darkness. Quietly thinking of how he would torture him, then kill him.

He soon found himself in an alleyway he recognized very clearly, but not for his usual reason. He usually remembered each alley by who, or how many he had killed there. He would pick a target, a random target, usually a woman, one that seemed to be easy prey, and stalk them until the right moment. However, if he was feeling tired or confident, he would stalk the alleyways instead, waiting for an unsuspecting victim to pass through, alone and helpless. It was then he'd take action, run out and corner the victim with his blade, and silence them forever.

He was quick and experienced, he'd never give them much of a chance to scream, or call out for help. He was always right under the noses of the police, they could never have caught him. The best part was he didn't have to clean up much. He left that to them. He had to make sure no trace of him was left for them to find, that was essential. But at least he didn't have to mop up the blood. He had learned that luring people back to his house or his basement meant clean up everything.

This used to be his favourite Thursday night activity, until four months ago. Four months ago, he had been waiting in the darkness of this particular alleyway.

Takao let out a sigh, remembering what had happened. He had been careless that time. He was tired, and had the urge to kill. Kill someone, anyone. He needed it out of his system if he were to go back to his normal job undetected. He watched a couple of people pass by the entrance, but none entered. "Damn!" he had thought. This could take all night, and by then, no one else would pass by. He waited and watched quietly, but little did he know he was being watched himself.

Takao decided it would be much easier if he waited for another person to pass and drag them in. It was risky, but he had to get up early tomorrow. He waited and waited, and finally, he spotted a woman not too far up the side path walking in the direction of the alley entrance. She was a petite, brunette from what he could see, as she passed under the street lights illuminating the ground beneath it. The street was so quiet he could hear her footsteps. Takao hid behind the alley wall. All he needed to do was listen and wait for the right moment.

Clack, clack, clack,

Almost there. Keep going.

clack, clack..

Takao's breathe hitched as he heard her stop walking. Dare he look around the wall to see what had stopped her? He quietly peered around the wall. She was just several feet away, stopped under a street light, checking her phone. He could just do it, he could just grab her from her, cover her mouth and pull her into the alleyway. Dammit she was so close he could hear her breathing. "Come on! Stupid bitch, hurry up. I don't have time for this!" He thought angrily. If you were to be a killer, then you would need to be silent, quick and patient. But at this moment his patience had almost snapped. And he nearly yelled out when he saw her turn around to walk away.

With that, Takao pounced out, "No you don't..!" He whispered through the mask he was wearing, as he grabbed her and clamped her mouth shut with his other hand. She tried to scream, but his gloves were padded, no one was going to hear her. The only thing the street heard was the clack of her phone hitting the ground. Before she could comprehend what exactly was happening, he dragged her in the alleyway. "This will be so, so satisfactory. Worth the wait after all." He whispered. As he drew his blade, it made that familiar screech of the blade scraping of the inside of its small scabbard. Which was the only sound, with the muffled screaming, that giant eye watching him needed for confirmation.

"Stop right there criminal!" Yelled a voice from behind. A man standing on a roof above them jumped down just a meter or two away from them. He couldn't see who it was because of the darkness, but he could just about make out his silhouetted figure. He was thin and the probably similar height to himself, but his head was..a sphere? Takao loosed his grip of the woman because of the sudden intrusion, and she struggled away from him, running out the alleyway calling for help. He turned around to grab her again, but she was gone. In the second he had turned, the strange man behind him and pounced on him and knocked him to the ground. His hat fell off and he dropped his knife which hit the ground with a clatter and slipped somewhere into the darkness.

The strange man held him down and pulled his arms around his back, then quickly tied them. "Shit!" Takao cursed under his mask. "This is bad," he thought, "I was too careless!" He struggled under him tried to knock off him. "Get off me!" he snapped, although there wasn't much point. "Do not try to struggle criminal! Or should I say, serial killer Takao Hiyama!" The man put a hand on Takao's head, like he was searching for some sort of hidden weapon, but instead pulled off his mask. His full identity was now visible. This wasn't good. Bad enough this guy had been stalking him, he couldn't let anyone else find out who he was. But how?! The cops couldn't have had any leads, and this guy..didn't at all sound like a cop. He sounded like some cartoon hero.

Takao managed to turn his head on the ground to get a look at this guy. If he could get away, this guy would be his next kill for sure. He couldn't actually believe what he saw. Was this guy for real? The round, spherical head was in fact, a mask, with an eyeball painted on the front. Or a target. He wasn't too sure. At least it wouldn't be to hard to aim for his head. He had rope tied around the bottom of it, which was around his neck. He was in a black body suit with a utility belt containing various things around his waist. Was he going for the superhero/saviour look, or just the 'I'm a complete moron/lunatic' look. He couldn't decide.

Takao repeated himself, "Get off me you fucking nut-case!" But the eyeball nut just pushed more of his weight on him. "Silence! The authorities will be here any moment to arrest you. Justice will be served!" He leaned his head down closer to Takao's."And you will most likely be put away for a loooong time, my friend. Understand?" He emphasized on the 'long', and made sure I understood, for some reason. "Of course I understand, idiot." He thought to himself. "I'm the cause of the biggest chain of deaths in the most recent years. In fact I've almost surpassed the last serial killer, who's score was 67 kills in 6 months. But he's completely right, if I allow myself to be caught, I'll either be executed or thrown in a cell for the remaining years of my life."

Takao thought of what he could do this situation. Not a lot, really. He grunted as he continued to struggle. That's all he could do, his hands were tied, literally.

And his knife was somewhere in the darkness. "Dammit!" He cursed. He was going to be arrested any minute now. No sooner had the he thought that, sirens could be heard faintly in the distance. They got closer and louder until they were right next to him, hurting his ears. The sirens stopped and the officers got out of their cars and held up their weapons. He was arrested, and soon faced trail where he was found guilty and sentenced to life.

He snapped out of his thoughts. No point dwelling on the past, right? Takao was the kind of man to think about the future rather than the past. He continued walking and hiding in the shadows until he was back at his home. He had to be quick. He switched on his laptop and went to change and pack a bag while he let it boot up. He went to tie up his hair but then remembered it had to be cut off when he went to prison. "Right. Not there any more. Yomotsu's fault. Moving on."

Once he was in his spare killing attire with his bag packed, he quickly looked up his victim on his pc. That idiot, he had gloated to him that he was such a hero. He had told him he even had his own merchandise, which could be purchased in-store and online. He found the address of the store through the website and left his apartment for the last time.

Upon visiting the store and hiding in bushes nearby, he saw the exact man he was looking for. Yomostu Hirasaka. He was just closing up the store, and was heading home. Takao followed from a good distance. Another thing to note about Yomostu was that he was completely blind. He had remembered him feeling for his mask that time, and then when he visited feeling for the chair and the phone. Not to mention he stared at nothing particular most of the time and was completely alert to every sound around him. Takao quickly pieced together he was either blind or had bad eyesight. Upon asking, Yomostu confirmed it was blindness from birth.

Yes, blind and stupid. But not deaf. Despite this, Yomostu had very good hearing. He didn't need to see him to know he was there. He had to act like another civilian, walking causally, as if he were returning home also. 20 minutes later, we had exited the city. He must live on the outskirts, which means I need to slow my pace and be even quieter. The same footsteps 10 meters behind you all the way home would be most unusual and suspicious, which Yomostu was most of the time. Another 10 minutes and we were at his home. A little log cabin hidden by trees and bushes. Yomotsu approached the door. He felt for the keyhole on the door and then took out his keys with his other hand, unlocking it.

He decided to wait a good 20-30 minutes to let him get settled in. Let him shake away any fear or anxiety he felt walking home, and relax. "That's when I can catch him off guard." He chuckled. "I will make this lunatic pay for catching me and having me locked up. But it won't be quick. No, no. I'm going to torture this bastard, and give him a slow, painful death. Maybe I'll pleasure myself while I'm at it. He hasn't got a bad looking body either."

Yomostu shut the door behind him and sighed. Another hard day at work. He took off his jacket and hung it up. He felt the clock just beside the door. He had removed the glass so he could feel what time it was. "It's 11...17..pm. Something like that." He thought.

He switched on the kitchen lights. It didn't make a difference to him of course, but it was a sign to others that someone lived there. He stuck a hand in his fruit bowl. "What's on tonight's menu?" He said aloud as he continued fumbling through the bowl before picking out an unripe banana. "Ah-hah! A banana!" He began to list out it's vitamins, nutrients and where it came from to no one in particular. "Oh yeah, I'm alone now. No matter!"

He peeled the banana and walked into his bedroom. He thought. Nope, bathroom. He went to the next room over, which was his bedroom. He thought he would have know his own home like the back of his hand by now. Well, he only spent his mornings and late night's here after all. Some days he would get up and go to work in the store he owned for the day, then return home. Other days, he would roam the streets looking for evil-doers to apprehend. Yes, he had quite a busy life.

He took a bite from the banana and went over to his drawers. Top was pyjamas. Middle was shirts and t-shirts. Bottom was jeans and trousers. Everything had to be organized for efficiency. Unfortunately, it was necessary. Despite how amazingly great he was, Yomotsu was born blind. He spent every night wondering to himself how the world looked. He knew how it _felt,_ but just what where the things people described as 'beautiful' and 'pretty'. He'd never know, and it tortured him.

He left the skin of the now finished banana on top of the drawers and searched for something comfortable to sleep in. He began unbuttoning his shirt and tried to think of something else. "What shall I do tomorrow..?" He thought aloud. "You know, I think I'll visit Takao tomorrow. It's been a couple of days. I should check in." He chucked to himself. "Not that he'd have done much"

Ah, yes. Takao Hiyama, former serial killer. He had found out who he was and decided seen as he police were having no luck, to take it upon himself to catch him. He caught him in an alleyway. Takao was about to murder some young woman, when he bravely jumped out and pounced on him. The police arrived and apprehended him. He was given life in prison.

Yomotsu smiled to himself. He was such a hero at the time! Catching the big serial killer of the city when the police couldn't. For once, the police even said he had done a good job. However he was not mentioned in the news reports. Not that it mattered who had caught him. All that mattered was he was brought to justice!

Yomotsu changed into the pyjamas and sat on the end of his bed, forgetting about the banana peel. He wasn't sure why he visited Takao every so often. He had used the excuse 'to check in on you', but it wasn't like he was going to escape. It was a high-security prison. He had nothing to do, nowhere to go, the only thing he could do was wait for the remainder of his life to pass. And talk to Yomotsu every so often.

He sighed and lay back on the bed. The recurring thought had returned to him. "What does Takao look like? How did he look when I caught him compared to how he looks now, in the what they call prison 'orange'. Oranges were apparently orange, but what was orange? A 'colour' they had called it. What's colour?"

That's it. Great. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

Takao checked the watch he had taken with him. 23.56pm. It had been about 40 minutes now. That should be enough, right? He looked up, and as he did the lights Yomotsu had turned on when he returned suddenly disappeared. Perfect. "Wait, why did he turn on the lights anyway?" The man shrugged and returned to focusing on what he was doing.

Takao snuck over to the front door. He quietly let himself in as Yomotsu had left it unlocked. "Very clever Yomotsu." He tried his best not to laugh. "You make this so easy for me." He thought. Or maybe not. The room was very dark with no light. It was easier to operate in the alleyway darkness because there isn't furniture and ornaments lying around to trip over or break. If that happened, Yomotsu without a doubt would notice and be alert again.

He stood still and thought. He needed to be careful with planning his next moves. He could turn on the lights. Yomotsu won't notice the light. But maybe the sound. Takao took out a disposable phone that he had also taken with him. The light was dim, but it was enough to see where he was going. He shined it around the room, observing as much as possible. Kitchen area over there, coat rack here, sofas and radio over there. Nothing in his path at the moment. There was a hallway past the kitchen.

The red haired killer made his was down the hallway as quietly as possible. 4 doors, 1 open. He shone the phone's dim light in the open room. A bathroom. He turned to the one opposite it and carefully turned the handle. A closet, ok, next. He approached the door next to the bathroom and turned the handle. A bedroom, with some drawers, posters of Yomotsu's weird costume, and a bed, with Yomotsu in it. Finally. He didn't bother to check the last room. Takao stood inside and closed the door behind him.

Takao's breathe became heavier. He it felt like he'd never get over there. He had already had to wait 4 and half months to escape. 4 months planning on how he'd kill this bastard, but now that the moment was here, he decided that he just wanted to attack him and see what happens. He'd be dead by the morning anyway. Takao wasn't leaving until that had been accomplished.

Takao took a heavy step forward and the floorboards creaked. He panicked in his head. "Oh shit! He's going to-" He looked up. Yomotsu was sitting up in the bed, staring in his direction. "I knew it", Yomotsu whispered. He had been in deep thought, but snapped back to reality as he thought he'd heard the door open and close. The creaking floorboards confirmed it, they only ever creaked when someone stood on it. Someone was in his room. "Who's there?" He said loudly.

"That's it, he knows I'm here. Let's go then." Takao thought before running forward and jumping on the end of the bed. Yomotsu flinched backwards and tried to scramble out of the bed from the right side. However Takao caught him by his hair and pulled him back shoving him face-first into the bed and climbing on top of him. Yomotsu turned his head to the side so he wouldn't suffocate. Takao couldn't help but laugh. "Apologies for the rude awakening, Yomotsu." Yomotsu's eye's widened, recognizing him immediately. "Takao! " He gasped.

Takao grabbed the man's arms and held them behind him. "You hadn't visited me in the past few days, what have you been up to?" Yomotsu ignored his question. "How did you escape?!" He hissed underneath him. Takao chuckled. "Oh, you know, killed a few inmates here, killed some guards there"

"You villainous scum-bag!" Yomotsu continued to struggle underneath him. "Ouch, harsh." Takao put more of his body weight on him. Yomotsu almost couldn't breathe. Takao was so much bigger than him. He himself was skinny and fit, but not terribly strong. It took some effort to not be thrown off when he had pinned Takao to the ground that time. He was thankful he managed to tie his arms together in time. But right now, Takao had tied his arms together.

Finally, Yomotsu stopped struggling. He was tired, and he wasn't getting Takao off him easily. He lay there and panted. "He's going to kill me." He thought. Takao leaned down to Yomotsu's ear. "That all? Tch, Tch, Yomotsu, I thought you were stronger than that." Yomotsu tried to move his head away from him. "I thought you would have put up more of a fight, you know, but it seems this is all you're capable of. My, what would your fans think of you now? The great hero of the city bested by a serial killer. Imagine that."

Yomotsu tried to tell himself it would be ok, but couldn't. He knew it wasn't going to be ok. He was desperately trying to think of a way out of this. "Funny, you caught me and held me like this. Ah, it was terrible, being caught and held down by some lunatic. Crushed the soul." Yomotsu could relate to that. Yomotsu thought harder. "There's a way out, there's a way out! I have to figure it o-" Yomotsu thoughts were interrupted completely when Takao started to lick his ear. Yomotsu felt ill. "Stop! You're disgusting!" But his demands had no effect. Takao moved down from his ear, beginning to lick and suck at his neck instead.

Takao took out a knife and brought it to Yomotsu's neck. "Shh." He then brought the knife to the side of his neck where he had been licking and lightly cut him. Yomotsu hissed and inhaled sharply. The killer licked at the cut, tasting his blood. Yomotsu wouldn't admit it or show it, but he was fairly scared at this point. He was going to violate him and kill him. Takao put the knife back and removed his left glove. Yomotsu lay under him and waited, scared to ask what he was about to do.

Glove removed, Takao ran his hand under the man's night shirt, feeling his back. Then, moved his hand under to feel his chest. Yomotsu didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't like it. It was just plain unsettling. Then, he moved his hand lower and into his night shorts. He began to stroke the other man's length, causing him to freak out. "Ah- no, stop! Stop it!" Yomotsu yelled, he began to struggle underneath him again. He wanted it to stop more than anything.

Takao grabbed him and started to pump his length. "I bet the little bitch secretly likes it!" Takao laughed to himself. Yomotsu was losing control of his body, his face was tomato-red, his heart was racing, causing more blood to ooze out of the cut on his neck, and his eyes were full of tears. Takao leaned down to his ear again and with his other hand moved away the grey hair that was covering his eyes. "You secretly like it, don't you Yomotsu? You like being the little bitch. Just admit it." He licked away the fresh blood from his cut and moved his body closer to him. Yomotsu could feel the other man's own hardened length against him, he felt like vomiting.

Yomotsu remembered this happening a long time ago. Not to him though. A man had knocked on the door and was talking to his mother. Before he knew it Yomotsu had heard something smash and the door being slammed shut, then locked. He heard his mother struggle and yell insults at the man. There was a thump and his mother was yelling for the man to get off her. He wanted to help, but he was scared, so he had hid in the closet. Looking back on it now, he knew what that man had done to her. But back then, he didn't. He just sat in the closet corner crying to himself. He remembered her screaming and begging him to stop. Then all of a sudden, she stopped.

After that Yomotsu had vowed he would help people and bring criminals to justice. But the thought of rape and being violated absolutely terrified him. It made him sick how someone could force themselves on another for pleasure. He understood why his mother had been screaming now, having someone else's hands all over you against your will was disgusting. His mother had been used and thrown away, and now the same was going to happen to him. How far was Takao going to go?

Yomotsu finally burst into tears. "Please, please stop..Takao" He begged, sobbing underneath him. Takao laughed. Had he broken him already? "Are you begging Yomotsu? I can't tell, my hearing's not as good as yours." Yomotsu sniffled. "Takao, i'm sorry..im so sorry, just please stop!" Yomotsu didn't care about his reputation anymore, he just wanted it to stop, even if meant lowering himself to begging. "Pathetic" Takao said, as he removed Yomotsu's shorts, and then his own.

Yomotsu knew what was happening next. "No! Please Takao! I-" He was cut off as Takao clamped his mouth shut with his gloved hand. "Be quiet" Takao said as he thrust himself into Yomotsu. The grey haired man screamed behind the gloved hand. He tried to beg to him again, but it all just sounded muffled to Takao. He began thrusting fast and hard into the man beneath him. He grunted and moaned into his ear. Yomotsu just cried underneath him.

He'd broken him and was raping him, but somehow, it just didn't seem like enough. He removed his hand from his mouth and grabbed a fistful of the man's hair, pulling his head back to meet his own. "You like this, Yomotsu? You like being fucked by pure evil?" He taunted. "Go on! Tell me you like it!" Yomotsu just did as he was told, although he didn't know what good it would do. "..I-i do! I love it!" He lied. He was ready to throw up his stomach contents. Takao thrusted faster and harder again, getting lost in the moment. He hadn't felt this good in months. "Say my name..say my name and beg for more, you dirty little whore!" He growled at him.

"T-takao! Please- ah! Please give me more.." Takao pulled his hair so much Yomotsu thought he was going to rip it off his head entirely. God, he was in so much pain. "Make it stop, make it stop, somebody please, help me" He thought to himself. Takao was so close now, he felt amazing. "Ah, I'm close.. Yomotsu.." Yomotsu was confused for a moment. He was moaning _his_ name? "W-what, ar-" Takao pulled out his knife, and in one swift movement, cut deep into Yomotsu's throat before coming into him. Takao moaned aloud, while Yomotsu choked and spat up blood. He rested his head down on the bed, blood spraying from his neck.

Aside from the pain, Yomotsu felt dizzy. He thought to himself. "Some had said before they died, they could only see black. A woman who had become blind had said before 'nowadays, all I see is black.' Black.. Had I been staring at death the entire time? Colours, what are they? "

"I don't know what colour is" choked Yomotsu before he spat up a little more blood and then stopped moving.

He now lay completely still. Takao ran a hand through Yomotsu's grey hair. There was blood all over the sheets, and Yomotsu had stopped breathing. Damn, had he killed him while he was lost in the moment? What a waste. He pulled out of him, then pushed the lifeless corpse onto the floor. He lay back and sighed peacefully.

After about 10 minutes, he got up and dressed himself again. He switched on the kitchen lights and washed his knife. He then put it back in his bag. He switched off the lights and stood in the front doorway. "So long, Yomotsu." He said dryly, before stepping and the closing the door.


End file.
